Excuse Me?
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Not all water is breathable for Atlanteans.


AN: Standard disclaimers of course.

Anyway, I decided to upload this here because there needs to be more Aqualad fics 3. This is just another Meme fill I did over at the YJLJAnon Meme thingy. The Prompt was:

_The pool at Mount Justice is salt water because Batman is in charge and Batman thinks of everything. Including homesick Atlanteans that sometimes like to sleep underwater when sleeping above the surface just isn't possible._

_Thus, Kaldur has the mistaken belief that all pools have safe, breathable water._

_Then the team has a mission at the public gym, which has a pool. Kaldur slips underwater, all ready to be the water ninja at the bottom of the pool in case the Villain of the Hour decides to escape through the pool area._

_Imagine his shock when he takes a gillful of fiery chlorine death._

_This must be what it feels like to drown._

_Bonus for demanding to know why Aquaman hadn't told him that the surface people like poisoning their water._

Sorta did that. Anyway..enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse Me?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This must be what it feels like to drown.<em>

That was Kaldur's last thought when he realized he couldn't breathe. He claws at the water trying to swim up, but the pain shocked his systems and he grabs his throat to try and stop the lethal water from slipping in even as his gills flare more to try and breathe more of it in.

He was going to die here.

At least that was until he was lifted from the water and set on the side of the pool where he gasps and coughs, but it's a little too late. Vaguely he hears Robin shouting for water.

"Not that water!" Robin cries, "The hose! Get the hose!"

Relief was _over_whelming to him that he could barely answer when someone called his name. His head turns towards them before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Wally has never heard Batman swear before but after they gave their report- which usually Kaldur did a better job at these sort of things- the darkly dressed man left with his cape billowing behind him to help Red Tornado assess the boy's health.<p>

M'gann was clearly confused and glances towards the others for some clarification on this. "I thought Atlanteans can breathe underwater?"

"They can." Robin sighs softly but frowns a little. "Except pools with chlorine in them."

"I do not understand." She frowns more, "It is water, isn't it?"

"What he means is that because of the chemicals in the water, Kaldur could've died trying to breathe it in." Wally answers.

Superboy frowns a bit at that, "So, why didn't he know?"

"My question exactly." Robin turns to see Aquaman heading their way.

The teen stood near the door towards the infirmary that was located in Mount Justice. It was prime spot for any of them to catch either mentors going in or leaving and pump them for information.

Which was why they suddenly closed a path to the door with Superboy standing in front and Robin and Artemis flanked either of his sides.

"Excuse me," Aquaman said, "I must see to Aqualad."

"_Excuse me_." Robin looks up at the blonde man with little fear, "We would like to know why you didn't tell him that he couldn't swim in a regular pool!"

Aquaman looked abashed at this, "He..what?"

"You heard him." Superboy folds his arms and looks the man straight in the eyes barely containing his annoyance at having to explain this again. "Why didn't you tell Kaldur about that?"

"I..it never occurred..." Aquaman was grasping at straws here. "We never thought he would get near such things."

"Obviously you thought wrong." Artemis was of the opinion that kicking his ass might be a way to punish him for his stupidity.

Robin, on the other hand, seems to be contemplating something before he left without a word.

"Rob?" Kid Flash glances back but looks over at them for a moment than follows.

* * *

><p>"Aquaman's here." Robin said unnecessarily, "Superboy and the others have him in the hallway."<p>

"Good." Batman said tersely, "He's stable now, you can visit if you want."

Robin nods but moves over to the bed where Kaldur was regaining consciousness. "Hey man." He smiles slightly, "Batman said you'll be alright soon enough."

"That's Bats for ya."Kid Flash grins, "He can fix anything."

"Is Kid Mouth bothering you, Kaldur?" Artemis and the rest of their team filed in, "Because I have a great way of shutting him up."

"As if you could." Kid Flash glares at her.

Kaldur only smiles slightly but he looks over to Robin before trying to say something.

Robin, of course, knew exactly what he wanted to know and explains what happened and how the mission ended. Leaving the leader frowning deeply at that.

"I...did not know." He mutters in a strained voice, "Why..?"

"Batman's going to find out." Robin sat down in the available chair. "In the mean time, we're here to keep you company."

* * *

><p>"And why didn't you tell him?" Batman asked the same exact question as his ward, only it was far more menacing. "He could've died if they hadn't have found him in time."<p>

Pale, Aquaman nods mutely before answering him, "I did not believe he would run across one of those pools you land dwellers are so fond of. Therefore I did not see a reason to discuss it."

If it was possible, Batman frowns _more_, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with his father?"

At that, the blonde man winces before returning a glare at him, "Of course not! We took him in, in-spite of who fathered him and cherished that boy like he was one of ours."

"Sure about that, Orin?" Batman walks by him, "Are you sure you're not trying to get back at him through the boy? After all..." His voice lowers, "You have lost a child before due to him. You might decide to do an 'eye for an eye'."

"I would never-!"

Batman looks at him, considering his words. "I hope not. However, until I'm certain of that, Aqualad will be placed in the custody of one of the other League members."

"You cannot do that!" Now Aquaman had gone from pale peach to a shade of reddish-pink. "He is my subject! Further more-!"

"You inadvertently almost had him killed!" Batman snaps, "This team, while good at what they do, are still children that need to be looked after. If one of the others were being mistreated than I would do the exact same thing. You sabotaged your sidekick by not equipping him with the knowledge that he needed. You are also a grieving parent still and the ties between both him and that man might influence you to further do harm to him as a substitute for the real thing."

The two men stared at each other with the echoes of laughter floating from the room where Kaldur was kept. Neither said anything to the other for a solid minute before finally Aquaman turns to leave.

"Tell Kaldur'ahm that I stopped by."

"Where are you going?" Batman watches him wondering exactly what he was going to do with another teenager. Considering he was already planning to ask Wonder Woman for help with Superboy...

"Home." Aquaman paused at the Zeta beam, "Where I can do some good. I hope you can take better care of him than I have these last few months."

Batman takes only a few steps towards him before stopping, "Losing a child is a terrible thing, Orin. I understand that, somewhat, but do not take it out on anyone else. Especially when they admire you." He sighs softly, "Take care."

With a nod and a flash, Aquaman was gone.

Leaving Batman to return to the room where the teens joked and made plans for the following day to lift up their spirits and moods. M'gann had suggested a party while Wally voted for a movie night.

Batman wonders briefly before stepping inside, what would their futures hold? Especially for the patient that sat in bed smiling and at ease among his friends.

_What will he do when he discovers the truth?_


End file.
